Sixth Year Love
by rayneonmyparade
Summary: Harry started to date Ginny in 4th year. Hermione feels abandoned when Harry started to date Ginny. Now He broke up with Ginny and now he wants to be friends with Hermione and Ron.
1. The Break Up

Chapter 1  
  
It was the first day of school Hermione would be seeing her best friends again. She had changed a lot during the summer. She didn't have bushy hair anymore. She had straight hair. She also started wearing make up. Only Lip Gloss and Mascara. One secret she wouldn't tell anyone in the world was she had a secret crush on Harry since 3rd Year. But Harry is dating Ginny. She hangs out with Neville and Ron a lot. Neville was her study buddy and Ron was with her when they went to Hogsmeade. So Harry was never around Her and Ron. The car stopped. They were at Kings Cross already. She said her goodbyes to her parents and she was off to Hogwarts.  
  
" Hermione! " said a male voice.  
  
" Ron? " asked Hermione.   
  
" No...." said the Male voice. She didn't want to turn around to see who it was.  
  
" Who is it? Mr. Weasly, Dad , Long Lost Uncle? " asked Hermione  
  
" It's Harry your best friend " said Harry  
  
" Correction friend. Neville and Ron are my best friends. " said Hermione.  
  
" Ok so how was your summer? You look beautiful!" said Hermione  
  
" Thanks but I have to go and catch up with Ron and Neville on the train. " she said.  
  
" Let's go board the train then. Here let me help you. "  
  
" You don't have to do that Harry. What will Ginny think? "  
  
Ron and Neville spotted Hermione with Harry. They walked up to her and Harry.  
  
" Hey Ron! Have you seen Ginny? " asked Harry  
  
" Why are you asking me? Go find her yourself. Come on Hermione let's get on the train. "   
  
They boarded the train with Harry. Hermione thought that Ginny was his only friend because Harry didn't hang out with them anymore. Harry looked really hurt when Ron said to find Ginny himself.  
  
" Harry do you want to sit with us? " asked Hermione  
  
" That would be great! " exclaimed Harry kissing Hermione on the cheek.  
  
They went to the last compartment near the end of the train. Harry never really like Ginny but she was a great kisser. Harry never told anyone that he was going to break up with Ginny. It would break her heart. He wanted someone to hold and care for that person was Hermione. She was everything he wanted.  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts was long and boring. Hermione decided to share a book to read with Harry. She fell asleep on Harry's shoulder. He didn't want to walk her up. Suddenly Ginny barged into the compartment.  
  
" HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET ME IN FRONT OF THE TRAIN!" yelled Ginny causing Hermione to walk up. " Why is this girl sleeping on your shoulder? "  
  
" Ginny she has a name you know. " said Harry.  
  
Ron and Neville just watched Harry and Ginny fight about Hermione sleeping on his shoulder. Hermione woke up and moved away from Harry.   
  
" You better move away from Harry! You worthless girl. " said Ginny angrily.  
  
" Ginny that's the last straw. We're over! " said Harry trying to protect Hermione from getting hit by Ginny.  
  
" This is all your fault! " said Ginny pointing to Hermione. Ginny walked away finding her friends.  
  
" Are you all right Hermione? " asked Harry.  
  
" Ya just a little surprised about Ginny. "  
  
" Don't worry bout her 'Mione she's just going to forget.. Right Harry?"  
  
" Ya don't worry about her "  
  
A few minutes later they arrived in Hogsmeade and climbed into the horseless carriage. She sat next to Harry. It was really cold so she put an extra jacket over her other jacket. Harry saw how cold Hermione was so he put his arm around her causing her to scoot more next to Harry. *He's so warm* Hermione thought in her head.The carriages stopped and they arrived in front of the school. The 2nd years and up went to sit at their house tables waiting for 1st years to be sorted.   
  
" Proffessor Dumbledore would like to say a few words. " said Proffessor MaGonagall.  
  
" Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone! I want to announce that you don't have to wear your uniforms to classes anymore. One last thing is Let the feast begin! " said Dumbledore.  
  
A/N Sorry story is short. I will promise that I will write longer next time.  
  
MABUHAY TO MY FILIPINA'S AND FILIPINOS AT FANFICTION.NET ( for those who aren't filipino Mabuhay means Long Life) 


	2. Baby Nymphs

Chapter 2  
  
After the feast the prefects had to take the first years to their common rooms.Harry and Hermione were the prefects . They didn't do anything that much but say that their things are already in their dorms. Harry and Hermione started talking late at night to catch up with things. Harry was surprised the Ron had a girlfriend who didn't break it off with him after a week. They started talking like before Harry dated Ginny.   
  
" Harry I really missed talking to you like this. "  
  
" Me too Hermione. I missed many things while I was dating Ginny. She kind of controlled me the whole time I was her boyfriend. "  
  
Right there and then Harry leaned in and kissed Hermione on the lips. ( Go Hermione! ) They didn't want to stop but they had to. Hermione pulled back.  
  
" What was that for? " asked Hermione.  
  
" That was for being my best friend. And the other thing was that I missed you more than your heart will ever know. " answered Harry   
  
" Really Mr. Potter? You missed me that much that you put it all in one kiss? " asked Hermione.  
  
" Yes. Hermione I was wondering if you would want to go to a new restaurant in Hogsmeade? " asked Harry.  
  
" I would love to go with you. "   
  
Harry smiled. Hermione thought she would melt right there.   
  
" Well I'm off to bed Harry. " Hermione said as she was getting up.  
  
" Don't I get a goodnight kiss? " asked Harry  
  
" I forgot that. " Hermione said approaching Harry kissing him on the cheek.  
  
" You call that a goodnight kiss?" asked Harry.  
  
" What do you want me to so? Kiss you intil the sun rises? "   
  
" Maybe.." said Harry.   
  
Hermione gave Harry a kiss on his lips. It lasted for 5 minutes.  
  
" Now that's what I call a good night kiss! " said Harry.   
  
Hermione hit Harry on the arm playfully.   
  
  
  
The next morning was going to be great. Care of Magical Creatures was going to be their first class. Hermione took a shower and since they didn't have to wear their school robes she out on black jeans, a blue shirt that said 'Kiss Me' . She put on Lip Gloss after that she grabbed her jacket and saw Harry waiting for her.  
  
" Hey "  
  
" You look beautiful Hermione! "  
  
" Well thank you Harry. "  
  
They went down to breakfast and sat down with Ron and Lavender. They chatted until they had to go to Care of Magical Creatures.   
  
" Hey Hagrid. How was your summer? " asked Harry  
  
" I went to Romania to see how Norbert was doing. By the way Ron Charlie said to me to say to you Hi. "  
  
" Thanks Hagrid. "  
  
Everyone started to coming and soon everyone was there.   
  
" All right everyon today you will be in pairs. We are going to study nymphs and you are going to be their parents. " said Hagrid to the class.  
  
Everyone started to get excited.  
  
" Now go and choose your partners. " said Hagrid.  
  
Harry saw Ginny coming his way. ' Where's Hermione? ' he asked in his mind. Ginny was getting closer. He ran to Hermione all the way with Lavender and Ron. Ginny looked upset.(Let's just say Ginny was in 6th year too.)  
  
" Hermione I think Harry's going to ask you " said Lavender.   
  
"Ya right like he'll-"  
  
" Hermione do you want to be my partner? " asked Harry really fast.  
  
" Harry calm down. Sure I'll be your partner. "  
  
Harry smiled and was glad he was with Hermione.  
  
" All right now get your nymphs here. "  
  
" Excuse me Proffessor Hagrid it seems that I don't have a partner. " said Ginny.  
  
" Well let me see. Harry? "   
  
" Proffessor I already have Hermione as a partner. "  
  
"Ok Let's see then...... Why don't you go with Neville."  
  
Everyone went to get their nymphs in back of Hagrids hut. Harry and Hermione were looking for theirs. Finally Hermione picked up a flower and the flower began to bloom. They nymph had Hermione's straight hair and she had Harry's emerald eyes.   
  
" Harry look at our baby! " said Hermione.  
  
"She's so cute! " said Harry.  
  
" What's her name? " asked Lavender.  
  
" Lily Elizabeth Potter." said Hermione  
  
" I love that name. " said Harry.  
  
A/N Ok this is Chapter two so ya. I would like to have some reviews.  
  
Thank You Sly the first one who updated my story! You were at loss of words? Wow! You flatter me. If I read your story I can't review I don't know why but I click that go button and I cna't review. Well Bye for now! 


	3. Author's Note

I am so so so so sorry but I 'm am starting another story. So this story will be on hold. Not PERMANTLY just temporary. 


End file.
